Creation of a Collective
by dhart14580
Summary: No one knows where the Borg came from, until a Cube is captured and these original logs are discovered by Federation scientists...


Creation of a Collective

Premier's Journal, 7.445.90

It has been 3 years since we left our home planet, 1.0. Space is a void of darkness and chaos that can snuff out a life at any moment. But the mysteries it contains are bountiful and endless, making our expedition worthwhile. I anticipate a glorious return to 1.0 and my family unit. Thinking about how much our people will benefit gives me the motivation I need to continue this mission. Already we have added generations of technological prowess to our own previous knowledges, albeit at the expense of some misguided races who stood to get in our way. It is unfortunate that some species must perish in order to make room for higher orders, but the natural progression of succession dictates it must happen. We just encountered this unfortunate situation yesterday when the people of planet 5.33 would not agree to the terms of surrender we laid out for them. Ideally they would have recognized that their capabilities were far inferior to our own and thus given up their planet's resources. But their pride was their downfall, as they would not lay down their arms, forcing us to destroy the planet's entire population.

Regrettable as it is, the death of our enemies was not in vain. Doctor Afgui's knowledge acquisition device has made our reconnaissance abilities supreme and Colonel Vuwe's adaptation technology makes our troop's armor impenetrable. Our ship is unparalleled in offensive capabilities, if for no other reason than we can learn about our enemies with a scan and conquer them with decisive strikes at their weak points. But that needn't always be the case. In fact, before any violence ensues between our forces and those who have knowledge we desire, we ask if those peoples are willing to acquiesce to their new rulers and join our expedition. Surprisingly, even after we display our capabilities, most of the people we encounter do not accept the terms we offer, which is what causes us to attack.

But our quest continues, and we cannot let the death of a few undesirables distract us from our greater mission. The information we gathered from the people of planet 5.33 is a paltry amount, but they did have access to star maps and data from regions of space that we haven't explored yet. Some of the information is promising, and we hope to discover more about what these people had already began to ascertain. Our journey continues as soon as we refuel and strip this planet of its resources. Now that there are not living beings on its surface, we can take what we need with impunity.

Premier's Journal 7.446.30

Today we pursue one of the spatial anomalies that the people of planet 5.33 identified in their star maps. We know very little about it, but the initial readings from our knowledge acquisition device are promising. The spatial distortions around this anomaly suggest it might be useful for travel. Our scientists have theorized about wormholes and warp conduits, but finding one occurring naturally has been an impossibility until now.

As we get closer to it, Doctor Afgui and Head Engineer Thurij are keeping a close eye on our scans and theorizing about what the anomaly could be and how we can use it. Doctor Afgui's research has shown that the anomaly matches with one he and his colleagues on our home planet have theorized about; it is a warp conduit that we can used to travel from anywhere in the galaxy to anywhere else, it just needs to be harnessed and directed. This information is exhilarating, since, if correct, this development will allow us to acquire knowledge from anywhere in the galaxy.

Premier's Journal 7.447.80

Doctor Afgui knows for certain that this warp anomaly could increase our ability to traverse the galaxy. According to his scans, the anomaly has an entry point with an undetermined exit. All we need to be able to do is ensure our structural integrity maintains constant inside of the anomaly in order for us to delve deeper into its mysteries. A phenomenon like this could be monumental in our quest to discover more about our universe and its people. Harnessing this anomaly would mean instant travel from one point in the galaxy to another, making our reach nigh limitless.

I have instructed Head Engineer Thurij to bolster our ship's physical defenses by retrofitting Colonel Vuwe's adaptation technology to our ship's hull, ensuring that anything thrown at it can be dispersed or absorbed. In addition, I have told Colonel Vuwe to outfit each crew member with an adaptive armor unit so that if any of the anomaly's radiation penetrates through the ship's hull our crew members will be protected. We are taking every precaution to ensure our success in this mission.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous about taking my people into the void, but it is too good of an opportunity to miss. The technological advances that may be hidden inside the distortion could catapult our race forward generations. It is our directive to seek our new sources of knowledge and make them our own. I trust in my crew and I know that our mission has prepared us for this eventuality. We need only take the next step.

7.451.40

Power on. Sleep cycle complete. Begin wake cycle.

Traveling through the warp conduit has merged our biological bodies with mechanical systems. The ship's computer connects us. Our bodies have increased in strength and efficiency. The adaptive armor has become integrated with our flesh and the mechanical systems compensate for biological weaknesses.

We know as 1. We think as 1. Our endeavor is 1. We have become 1. We adapt. Now our collective shall travel through the warp conduit to our Planet 1.0 and assimilate the rest of our race. And then we will assimilate anyone who stands in the way of our search for knowledge. We will make the galaxy as 1 unit, 1 mind, 1 collective. Resistance is futile.


End file.
